


Her First

by theArcane



Series: Eve/Villanelle Oneshots [5]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Bisexual Eve Polastri, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Bottom Eve Polastri, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Endgame Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Established Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Finale, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Top Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArcane/pseuds/theArcane
Summary: Villanelle shows Eve what it's like to have sex with a woman. Eve is more than happy to learn.OrEve has sex with a woman the first time in her life and she likes it very much.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Eve/Villanelle Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942498
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	Her First

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say that this fic in now way undermines Eve's bisexuality. She compares Villanelle with Nico from time to time and thinks that Villanelle is better but that does not mean that she is no longer attracted to men. 
> 
> Idk I just needed to specify lest it seemed like Eve is no longer bisexual.

"So you have never tried this before?"

"Never."

"Why?"

" _What?_ "

"Didn't you ever get curious?"

"I.. I did, but never got the chance to try it."

"And did your moustache-"

_Eye roll._

"- _Nico_ , keep you satisfied?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

Villanelle laughed. "Then I assumed he never did."

"Assume whatever you want." Eve said indignantly.

The truth was that while she and Nico had an active sex life and they did used to try certain new tricks from time to time, but sometimes she felt like her husband didn't get her. He was too gentle when she wanted him to be rough and too rough when she wanted him to be gentle. He also suffered from what Villanelle called the "straight-man syndrome"- _the belief that women can get orgasm just from penis insertion_. He did pleasure her orally from time to time, but that was it. 

"Thinking about the rare instances he managed to please you?"

Eve turned her head to look at her girlfriend, or whatever is it that she was. They had tried to set their relationship right by talking about things rather than going on circles. And while this was new for them, yet Eve didn't feel any discomfort when she was with Villanelle. They also used to make out from time to time, but nothing below the waist.

Today, Eve had decided to explore further.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Villanelle asked for the umpteenth time.

"You used to be a serial killer. Sex is the last thing that scares me."

"Oh I think you are very very scared Eve." Villanelle wrapped a strand of Eve's hair around her finger. "But don't worry." She leaned into her ear. "That just makes it better."

Eve shuddered involuntarily at those words. She also found herself aroused at the same time, which was disturbing, but she had stopped wondering what was wrong about her long time ago.

"Just don't stab me and we are fine."

"You are one to lecture me about stabbing."

Eve grabbed Villanelle's head and kissed her hard. Villanelle reacted back and soon they were almost sucking each other's face off. Eve pulled away her lips to plant them on her neck. Villanelle moaned. Not used to giving control to someone else, she promptly lifted herself off the bed and sat on top of Eve. "This okay?" Eve nodded. Villanelle leaned down to kiss Eve everywhere. She sucked on her lips, then slowly went down to her neck and then to her chest.

"Is this okay?" She asked again.

"Just do whatever you want, okay? I'm all yours tonight." 

"Wait!" Eve blurted out as Villanelle lifted up her top. "Can you do me a favor? Take your clothes off first." She felt like she would feel less shy if the other woman was naked too.

"Always ready to." Villanelle gave her a smug look and soon her every piece of cloth was on the floor. Eve stared at her, every part of her. _How was she perfect everywhere?_

"Can I begin now? Or do you also want me to do a pole dance?"

"That wouldn't be so bad."

"But today is about _you_." Villanelle smirked and pulled off Eve's top off her. Eve was ashamed of the flimsy bra she was wearing. _Why hadn't she worn something better tonight?_ But her girlfriend didn't seem to care as she easily took it off her and flung away.

"Hey!" Eve lifted her head. "I don't have a lopt of pairs?"

"I can see that." Villanelle said, scrunching her nose at the bra.

Eve realized her breasts were completely bare in front of a woman. She had fantasized about this moment a lot of times since she was a teenager but this was real.

Villanelle brought her lips to them and kissed them gently. Nico had sucked on them a thousand times, but this was different. This felt more special. She scolded herself for thinking like a virgin teenage girl, but that's what she felt like. Everything was always so new with Villanelle.

Eve sucked in a sharp breath as she felt a pair of teeth on her nipples. It didn't hurt though. Villanelle lapped her tongue around them. Eve's other nipple was covered by her fingers. Her nipples have always been extra sensitive and this time was no different. But that was nothing to the stir she got in her stomach when she felt Villanelle's fingers grasp the button of her jeans.

She lay absolutely still as her fingers slipped past the waistband of her jeans and on her underwear. She brushed her fingers against it gently. Eve understood that she wanted to go slow since it was their first time, but it has been so long since someone touched her _there_ other than her own fingers.

"Go inside." She breathed out. She felt Villanelle's curve into a smile on her chest as her finger pushed her underwear to the side and slid inside. She let out a moan. She knew she was wet already.

Villanelle moved down to her stomach, planting kisses everywhere while her finger worked very skillfully inside Eve. Eve didn't know that one finger was capable of working so much magic.

As if reading her mind, Villanelle said, "It's just one finger and you look so undone already."

"Shut up, it's a been a long time."

Eve didn't know why she never worked on her attraction to women or even men. There had been only two men before Nico, and both of them were very bad at what they did. Nico was good, _very good_ but there was always something missing. She guessed she didn't need other men or women to satisfy her. _She only needed Villanelle._

Her tongue was on her navel and then almost over her jeans. She looked up, asking for approval once more and Eve nodded. Villanelle took out her fingers, grabbed her jeans and underwear in both hands and slid them down to her knees. Eve felt a cool air touch her. She blushed. She had never felt so exposed. It's a good thing that she had at least trimmed yesterday.

Villanelle only stared at it for a few minutes, which led to Eve wondering whether she had not shaved enough or maybe it wasn't clean enough. She cursed herself for not checking beforehand.

She opened her mouth to apologize to Villanelle but she beat her to it and spoke, looking very overwhelmed, "You're so beautiful."

Eve started breathing again. "Don't get too soppy, Oksana."

Villanelle shifted down the bed so that her head was over Eve's crotch. "Can I?"

"I am not going to answer that." Eve said, exasperated.

Villanelle laughed and soon her lips were over her thighs. She kissed her inner thighs, her long hair tickling them. Her tongue slowly made her way up towards her vulva. She kissed her outer lips, earning a moan out of Eve. She used her fingers to gently push them apart. She slid her tongue inside.

"Oksana!" Eve almost screamed.

Villanelle paid her no attention as her tongue explored her most intimate parts. It didn't move too fast or too slow. She licked everywhere, sucking and lapping, not stopping for even a moment. She licked everywhere, but _there_. Eve knew Villanelle can find her clitoris easily and that she was just taking her time and teasing her. But it was still too much for Eve.

She was thrashing wildly, ger hair flying everywhere, her fingers grabbing the sheets very tightly. This was too little and too much at the same time. She wanted to grab Villanelle's hair and just force her to go where Eve wanted her to go but at the same time, the fruit of waiting was sweet. _Always so sweet._

"Oksana, please!" She finally rasped out.

For once, Villanelle listened to her and her tongue, finally, finally found her sweet spot and thrusted against it hard. Eve definitely let out a scream this time, her whole body on the edge from being touched at the small bundle of nerves. _How did she last so long with Nico?_ She wondered, because right now, she was this close to squirting all over her girlfriend's face. _Serves her right for teasing her so much._

But Eve managed to control herself, not willing to let the pleasure get to her so soon. She wanted it to take its time. Because this was too good. She didn't want to stop feeling, yet at the same time, she wanted to chase the ultimate pleasure.

Villanelle increased her speed. He tongue moved back and forth lashing and thrusting. Eve was shamelessly moaning now, all shame forgotten. Let Villanelle think of her as a virgin maid. It was too much, too damn much and she finally gave in.

Her orgasm hit her like fire. Every nerve in her body lit up and she felt like there were no boundaries left between heaven and earth.

Eve panted, breathless and exhausted as Villanelle came up to lie beside her again.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"What does the taste on your tongue say?"

"See for yourself." Villanelle kissed Eve, pushing her tongue inside her mouth. Eve had tasted herself before, and never really liked it, but now that it was combined with Villanelle, it tasted, well, good. She wanted more and her tongue was on hers and she wanted to suck every last drop out of it.

"Can I get a turn now?" Eve asked.

Villanelle gently caressed her face. "You look too tired. Just sleep. Pay me back tomorrow."

Eve looked at her. She always managed to surprise Eve with her sudden show of gentleness and affection. She almost blurted out three words, words that will change something between them forever. While Eve was ready to say them, Villanelle wasn't ready to hear them.

Eve just took her in her arms and hugged her tightly. Every inch of their skin touching the other. She wanted to take her all in. She whispered a small _thank you_ in her hair. That was enough for now. As for the other three words? _Maybe tomorrow._

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped it was written well and isn't too rushed or cheesy? 
> 
> Leave kudos or comments if you liked it!! ^_^


End file.
